


Just...take a break.

by honeyblood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, i don't really know how to tag this, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood/pseuds/honeyblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during/ post season 2. The 47 are back at camp, but Clarke is struggling to cope and it's starting to worry her friends- Bellamy in particular. Eventually, he decides it has to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just...take a break.

“Clarke, you need to rest.”

Shoving her hair back behind her ears, Clarke barely even acknowledged Bellamy’s presence.

Since the return of the 47, she had barely rested. Most days, she helps in medical. When someone finally forces her to take a break there she goes hunting, or foraging for herbs instead. Although she’d never admit it out loud, the idea of taking a break- of giving herself time to think- terrifies her. She can’t stop. She can’t think of Finn, or what Bellamy went through, or all the people she let die- she won’t.

“Clarke…”

Reaching out, Bellamy grabs her wrist, forcing her to stop. He looks down at her with this sadness, and she can’t stand it. She could have killed him- he was tortured because of her, and it makes her feel sick. If it weren’t for her…

She tries to pull her wrist away, but Bellamy refuses to let go. His fingers dig into her wrist almost painfully.

“Clarke, listen to me. You need to stop- you’re killing yourself.”

She refuses to look at him, instead looking at his hand, where his tight grip is starting to cut off blood flow. But Bellamy persists, his eyes pleading with her.

“Clarke, please.”

Reaching out, Bellamy takes her chin in his free hand, forcing her to look at him. She can’t stand it.

Pulling away, she breaks her silence, her voice barely audible. “I can’t Bellamy. I can’t just… stop. Not after-”

“There was nothing you could do. You can’t keep blaming yourself.”

He doesn’t reach out for again, he just looks at her.

“Yes I can. I can blame myself- because it was my fault Bellamy.”

There are tears in her eyes now, and her voice is growing louder.

“If it weren’t for me, Finn would still be alive.” She looks up at him now. “I could have killed you. You would never have gone down there if- if it weren’t for me.”

“Yes I would have. I was going there anyway.”

He reaches out again, not for her chin this time. Wiping away the tear running down her face, all he wants to do is make her feel better.

His hand still on her face, Clarke looks up.

“It wasn’t worth the risk, Bellamy. I don’t know what I would have done if…if I’d lost you too.”

Pulling away, Clarke began to head for the exit. She just needs to escape.

“Clarke!” His voice is almost a shout now.

“Clarke, I can’t lose you either, alright? Please.”

As Clarke turned around, Bellamy sees that her tears aren’t stopping. She raises her hand, covering her mouth as a feeble sob escapes.

He walks towards her again, and she doesn’t move away. Wrapping his arms around her, she relents, leaning into his shoulder. She can’t help but feel a massive weight lift from her shoulders.

“Please, just…take a break.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit dialogue heavy. I'm new to the whole fanfic thing so sorry if my writing comes across as a bit awkward. Kudos/ comments appreciated.  
>  Check out [my tumblr](http://nodding0ff.tumblr.com)


End file.
